JianHao
"The bell doesn't dismiss me, it dismisses you!" JianHao Tan, better known as '''JianHao '''or just '''Hao, '''is a student of class T1T5 and the main protagonist of the series. He is a mischievous student; usually getting into trouble with his teachers and getting into argument or fights with his friends. He is witty and playful just like his best friend Vincent, whom he shares a crush on Denise with. Appearance he is short and his hair is always dyed blonde or white. Personality JianHao is a relatively easy-going person who gets along well with most of his classmates. While not part of any specific clique, he still has many friends who he hangs out with, notably Vincent and Kevin. He has a great sense of humor and often likes pranking his friends and telling jokes, which makes him popular and well liked by his peers, although sometimes his overly playful attitude can get him into trouble. He also rarely gets angry, though he can be seen to get pushed too far sometimes. His relationship with his teachers, however, is largely negative. Most of his teachers do not like him at all, particularly Madam Soot Beng, who outright punishes him the most severely out of all her students. He also does not get along well with Mr. Muthu Raja, and sometimes even the kinder Miss Sherly. JianHao is dimwitted, In the video 12 Types of Reactions to Exam Results, he and his sister, Nicole, burn their exam so they could get Gucci and Louis Vuitton. His intelligence can be seen when he comes up with unique and innovative ways to cheat in exams, problem solve during class work, or even get himself out of sticky situations. He is also able to think out of the box and work well under pressure. A major source of humor in the school series is Jian Hao's unmatched unluckiness. In most unfavorable situations, he is often used as a scapegoat by his friends due to his overly-nice persona. When it comes to doing group-projects, his is always placed with either slackers or weird classmates. In exams, he usually winds up being unable to even finish his work due to series of unfortunate events, or his teammates in group projects being irresponsible. JianHao has a largely one-sided crush on his classmate Denise, Although some videos show that he is only trying to get close to her to copy her homework or to get her to help him with schoolwork, which is similar to Vincent's case. Other videos, however, also shows that he is genuinely concerned about Denise's well-being, especially when she is ostracized by her more popular classmates and schoolmates. Reception As the protagonist of the series, JianHao is obviously one of, if not the, most popular character in the series. He is well liked because of his funny and playful personality and his reliability, Appearances Trivia * JianHao, along with Ren Yi Xiang, is the only main character to appear in every episode of the school series. * Despite having a crush of Denise, the real JianHao is happily married to his on-screen classmate Debbie and the two have a daughter named Starley * Although he and Nicole are siblings in the series, he has a sister named Kayley Tan. Category:StudentsCategory:Male Characters